


Broken Memories

by MelodyDemon1987



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Teen Titans (Animated Series), The Nightmare Before Christmas (1993)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 7,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyDemon1987/pseuds/MelodyDemon1987
Summary: this is an old story of mine. it's a prequel to Tales of Halloween town.please keep in mind the editing is not complete.hope you enjoy it anyway. Also no telling me to rewrite the story. I will rewrite the story later if I feel like it okay.
Relationships: Sally/Jack Skellington





	1. where our story begins

There were once two sisters that were as different as Night and day. The elder one was named Carol and the younger one was named Lantern. Lantern was more cautious and careful. She rather be reading a book then playing outside.  
  
They lived in a place known as Halloween town. The streets were made of black bricks, while some of the buildings looked like cats, hats or other creepy shapes. Right in the center of town was a fountain that was filled with green water and featured some kind of stone demon.  
  
Most of the buildings appeared ransacked and beaten. Carol and Lanterns house was behind Jack o lantern gates. The stair way was thin and crooked. Even the house its self-looked a bit crooked. It may have looked creepy and old to anyone else but to them it was home.  
The door knob featured an eye ball, and the doorbell was a pull sting one with a spider at the end of it.  
  
Carol and Lantern had bluish skin with black stitches. Carol was a little bit taller than lantern. Carol most of the time had a grey dress with a single strap. She almost always had a bat head band in her red hair. Lantern kept a bat bow in her hair; she preferred long sleeved dresses with some ruffles.  
Carol was very clumsy, but loved to explore. She would often go into the crypts despite their parents warnings about the giant spiders. Lantern loved to read books, and hated to play outside.  
  
As different as they were, they were like best friends most of the time. Sometimes at night Carol would read Lantern a story before bed.  
They had a dog named zero. Well Zero belonged to their father. Zero was a ghost dog with a jack o lantern nose. Zero was just as useful as any flash light.  
The tallest member of the family was Jack. He is known as the Pumpkin King, the leader of Halloween town. Most of the time he would have on a pinstriped suit with a bat bow tie. He was very level headed, unless someone was to threat his friends and family. He even once tried to take over Christmas.  
  
Carol and Lanterns mother is named Sally. She is the 2nd tallest member in the family, and Jacks wife. She is a kind and sweet person, but very shy at times. Her favorite outfit is her patch work dress with back striped socks and short black boots.  
She was known for poisoning her creator with deadly night shade to explore the town before she had married Jack.   
  
There were a certain group of trouble makers that didn't like the pumpkin king and his family. They were three kids named Lock, shock and Barrel. They hardly ever did what they were told. Lock was dressed like a Devil, Barrel was dressed like a skeleton, and shock was dressed like a witch. The citizens would refer to them as Oogies boys for they used to work for the nefarious Oogie Boogie himself.


	2. Oogie's scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much to say here. 
> 
> I am so critical of my work in general.
> 
> I am posting some old stories from my deviant art page while I am brain storming on my current stories. 
> 
> so yay least you got something to read while you wait.

Lock,Shock and Barrel scurried back to there club house in a rush. It didn't concern anyone to badly because the citizens were happy to even get a break from them. Their form of transportation was a walking bath tub.

Oh sure you heard that stupid is your refrigerator running. You would never hear is your bath tub running. I guess it was different in Halloween Town. The Walking bath tub took them to the the club house on the out skirts of town.

There club house was an old beaten up tree house on the top, it didn't look like much on the outside. It was a lot bigger inside. One could see that after entering the cage elevator. It was dusty, with many cob webs on the wall. This troublesome trio loved it that way.

They went to the basement where there former masters casino is. Shock took out a flash light and shined it by the roulette wheel. A sinister laugh was heard from the shadows. "Who did that ? " Shock asked out loud. "How should I know?" Lock complained. " Well whatever it was it came from over there." Barrel said as he pointed in the direction the laughter had come from. 

"Where have you fools been ?" "I have been waiting for most of the day!" The voice yelled furiously at them. " Sorry boss we were talking a lunch break." Shock complained to the mysterious voice.

The mysterious figure came out of the shadows to revile none other then Oogie Boogie himself. The citizens of Halloween town had no idea that shock revived Oogie with a spell from a spell book. Shock stole the spell book from the witch sisters shop earlier that week.

"You scared the crap out of us boss." Barrel said "So what's the new plan to take over this town?" Lock asked. " "I will get to that later." "Right now I am more interested in revenge." "I want to to kid-nap the eldest princes, that will make that boneheads family pay for my defeats." Oogie replied.

"I like where this is going boss, when should we have it done ?" Lock asked. " I want it done as soon as possible. It's time for the princess's luck to run out." Oogie said as he snickered.


	3. sibling bonding and frog catching

Carol and Lantern were exploring the graveyard with there fathers dog zero. "We aren't going into the crypts today right?" Lantern asked her sister with a concerned voice. "No we are going to try to catch a frog." Replied Carol. "Why are we searching for a frog again ? I forgot." Lantern said. "I told you before, mom needed a frog to add to her soup." " Now lets hurry up and find a frog before the soup gets cold okay." Carol complained in an annoyed voice. "Well mom said the best frogs can be found near grandpa's lab." Lantern explained to Carol. "What you mean Dr Finklestien's lab ? " Carol asked. "It's the only lab in town right now so yeah." Lantern replied. Lantern walked ahead of her older sister Carol, Zero tagged along as well. Zero was very loyal to his masters family. He was very fond of all of them. Dr. Finklestien's lab was very strange because it looked like a crooked chess pawn. At least that made the building easy to find. There were two walls near the lab. One lead to the lab's main generator, while the other lead to the junk yard. The doctor's junk yard was the best place to find frogs. Igor, and Dr Finklestien were out to lunch. They never minded when Carol, Lantern and Zero came to collect frogs. Anyway the door opened easy. The frogs were jumping around. Just as when Carol was close to catching one. It got away and she fell into some mud. " just great, the darn thing got away" Carol mumbled to her self. It was hard for Lantern to not laugh at her sister. "looks like that frog outsmarted you sis." Lantern called out to Carol as she laughed. Carol give her a cold look. She wasn't amused by her sister's laughter at all. "if you think it's so easy, then why don't you catch it ?. Carol asked "Fine I will.!" Shouted Lantern. She sneaked behind some tire's to wait for another frog to come out.


	4. sibling bonds and frog catching part 2

Lantern tried to grab the frog as quickly as she good. This one leaped behind a pile of junk.  
"That isn't fair, this one is too fast." Lantern complained. Lantern now had mud on her clothes as well.

"See not so easy now is it ?" Carol said. "Lets just caught one of these little pest already." Lantern replied. About ten tries later they were fed up with trying to catch the frogs. Zero however didn't have trouble, he caught about 4 or 5.

"Just wonderful Lantern, we were outsmarted by a ghost dog." Carol complained "How do you think I feel about this ? This is more embarrassing then the time I tripped down the stairs. "  
Carol borrowed a basket from inside the lab to carry the frogs in. Lantern and Zero followed Carol all the way home. "I have a feeling that something bad is going to happen" Lantern said. "You sound like mom when you say that, and your predictions are hardly ever right." Carol replied.

As they entered the door of their own. There mom called out. Don't you track any mud inside the house. Yes mom we know that, they said in unison. They removed there shoes so the mud wouldn't track though the living room.

Zero floated to his basket that he would use for a bed. "Think there is anything good on T.v?" Lantern said. "Just as long as it's not one of those stupid teen vampire drama's. I can't stand those in the least." Carol exclaimed.

Carol was channel surfing much to her sisters annoyance. "Can't you just pick a channel already ?" Lantern complained. "Sorry there just isn't anything good on." Carol replied.

Carol picked up the basket of frogs that she left by the front door and carried them into the kitchen. " Sure just now you remember to that." Lantern said to her sister in an annoyed voice. " well you could of done that too, it wouldn't of taken long." Carol replied. "Girl's come on be nice, it doesn't matter who does that job as long as it gets done." Sally said to both of them.

"Well Lantern is the one that started it." Carol exclaimed. " I don't care who started it, enough of that." " Okay, we will stop." Carol said. Later that day Jack had come home from work. It was nice to get a break from that chatter box mayor even though he would never call the mayor a chatter box in person.


	5. attempted pranks and failures

Carol teleported behind Jack as quickly as she could. She tried to make him jump despite the fact that she knew it never worked. "Nice try Carol, you have to take up pretty early to trick me." Jack snickered.

"Come on how did you know it was me ?" Carol asked. "Carol your the only one in the house that can teleport. Also I know that Lantern hasn't learned how yet." Jack replied. "Awe man back to the drawing board I guess." Carol said.

"The soup is almost ready." Sally called out from the kitchen. Zero came up to Jack and licked his face. "Hello to you too Zero." Jack laughed.

It was time for dinner, and the house was quiet for the most part. Well the only thing that wasn't quiet was zero cause he was chewing on a squeaky toy. Jack gave zero an annoyed look.  
Zero quickly stopped chewing the squeaky toy. Much better Jack sighed.

The Phone kitchen phone rang about three times before Jack finally picked it up. "It must be some telemarketers. Why can't they just leave us alone." Jack mumbled. It was the mayor over the phone, complaining about a bunch of frogs in his desk.

"Lock,Shock, and Barrel must of did that. They never seem to want to quit." Jack complained. Lock,Shock and Barrel were better at catching frogs then Carol and Lantern. So it no doubt that Oogie's boys did that.

Jack hung up at the phone then returned to the table. "Maybe those three should be put on a leash." Sally suggested. "I doubt that would help much at all" Jack said.

Carol quietly put away her bowl after she was done with her soup. She then headed towards the front door. "Where are you going?" Her mother asked. Relax just going to the graveyard for a bit. Carol replied.

"Don't be going into the crypt's where the giant spiders live." Reminded her mother. "I have gone into the graveyard on my own many times." Carol said. "Let me come with you." Begged Lantern.

Carol left the front door, and walked down the path to the graveyard. Lantern followed her sister even if she didn't want her to. Zero decided to take a nap in his basket.


	6. sisters separated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I confess I feel that I made some of these chapters short.

They opened the rusty graveyard gates. What they didn't know was someone was secretly watching them. Oogie's Boys didn't take there eyes off of Carol and Lantern for a 2nd.  
"Why do you need to follow me?" Carol asked. "I told you before, I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." Lantern replied.

"Listen to me your predictions are hardly ever right." "Why should I believe this one?"  
Carol said. "I am just trying to look out for you." "Your so wreckless sometimes." Lantern exclaimed.

Carol was annoyed with her sister, and wondered deeper into the graveyard. Lantern went to look for her sister for about an hour. Carol heard a strange sound coming from one of the crypts, she just had to check it out.

The crypt was very dark, the walls were slightly cracked. It looked dusty and the ceiling featured many cob webs of different sizes. It was like a maze in there. She wished she would of brought zero with her. Zero could lighten any dark place.

Carol kept walking further into the crypt until she saw something very alarming. It was a spider the size of a bear maybe even bigger. Carol shrieked, and ran as fast as she could. The orange and black spider shot some webbing at her. She was quickly entangled in the spider's webbing.

She attempted to burn though the webbing but it was no use. Carol wasn't strong enough. The Spider dragged her to a hidden tunnel. Oogie's boys came out of the shadow's. "Now we have you." The trio mocked. "You won't escape from us."

"You three don't scare me. When my parents find out what your up to, All three of you are gonna get it." Carol angerly shouted at the trio. "We will see about that!!" sneered Shock.

Oogie's boys rode on top of the orange and black spider though the long dark tunnel. It was very hard to see where it was going to lead to. A swarm of bats flew out of there like no tomorrow. When bats rushed out of places in a hurry, anyone knew it must of been something bad that scared them.


	7. No escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> forgive this chapter for being so short.

"Where are you taking me?" Carol demanded as she glared at the trio. "We aren't going to tell you a thing." Remarked Shock as she held her broom up high. There stop was none other then the nefarious Oogie Boogie's Casino, roulette wheel and all. 

Lock quickly dragged Carol to the roulette table in the center of the room. He chained her down to insure that she wouldn't escape even if she were to break free of the spider webbing.  
A dark figure watched in the shadows, grinning gleefully at the site of his prisoner.

"Very good work my minions, you have done well in capturing the brat." The voice said in excitement. "It was a piece of cake boss." Lock said slyly as he held up his plunger. In the back of the room Shock was mixing of the ingredients that their boss gathered from the other day.

"So do you think it will actually work?" Barrel asked dumbly. Barrel was never the brightest. No wonder shock called him an idiot a lot. Oogie came out of the shadows. "Of course it will work you idiot." Oogie replied angerly as he smacked Barrel on the head.

"You, your supposed to be gone. Dad said so cause he defeated you a long time ago." Carol shrieked. "Well your father was dead wrong." Oogie shouted at her. Carol hoped it was all a bad dream but it wasn't. She kept struggling to try to get free but it was no use at all.


	8. Memories lost and new friends

Shock brought a potion vile close to Carol. "Whatever your planning bug breath, you won't get away with it." Carol yelled at him " Oogie chuckled,"It looks like I am already getting away with it." "Your luck's run out rag doll."

"Why are you doing this to me?" Carol begged. "The answer is simple, I am out for revenge."  
"You will be the perfect distraction so I can take over the town." Oogie replied. Shock forced a transformation potion into Carol's mouth.

"Now go dump her some where." Oogie ordered his minions. "It won't matter where you leave her.She won't find her way back." Lock,Shock, and Barrel got back on the spider. They dragged her to a park where it was stormy. They took off the webbing and chains.

Carol attempted to follow them back before the potion could take it's effect. Sadly it worked it's magic fast. She could only remember her name that was engraved on her Jack o Lantern locket. Apparently lock,shock and Barrel forgot to remove it from her neck.

He once red hair became black, her beautiful stitches turned to scar's. She was now alone and confused. She hid under a tree cause she didn't know what else to do. The Park was near some woods.

Carol was still wearing her slightly torn gray dress. She saw someone coming close to her. It was a lady in a dark purple cloak. The lady's face was hard to see in this bad weather. Carol's first reaction was to run, but the lady grabbed her.

"A kid your age shouldn't be in weather like this." "You need to go home now kid." The lady told her in a slightly annoyed voice. She took off the section of cloak that covered her head. Her Hair was purple like most of her outfit. For some reason some parts of her outfit were decorated in red jewels.

"Kid didn't you listen to me?" "You need to get home." She said for the 2nd time. "Sorry miss,I don't even know how I got here." Carol cried.

The lady held Carol as if to assure her that everything would be alright.


	9. Welcome to titans tower

The lady holding Carol introduced her self as Raven. She may of seemed scary at first but she wasn't a scary person at all once you got to know her. Carol was so frighten cause of the storm.

Raven suggested that Carol come with her to stay for the night. As soon the two entered titans tower they ran into robin. "Was there any extra trouble tonight?" Robin asked. "No, but I did find some kid alone at one of the parks." "She seemed lost so I brought her here."  
Replied Raven.

Robin was the leader of the teen titans. He was very stubborn, but fair. Most of the time he would wear a mask. His costume featured a red and black shirt with green pants. There was a letter R at one side of his shirt.

Raven asked Carol some questions in an attempt to figure out where she was from. "I can't remember my home or who my family is." Carol replied.

"How do you know that she isn't faking?" Demanded Robin. "There is only one way to find out."  
Raven said. "What are we going to do if she isn't faking?" "We got no time to play baby sitter." Cyborg complained.

"Maybe it's a trap." Joked Beast boy. "Maybe she is an alien in disguise like from one of those earth films." Suggested Starfire. "Okay less sci fi films for you." Remarked Robin.

"Will All of you just shut up. I am trying to focus here. Mind reading takes a lot of concentration." Raven's friends quickly shut up. They knew how bad Raven could get when she was angry.

Carol was a little nervous about this. Raven sent out a probing thought, searching the outer reaches of Carol's mind. She searched though her thoughts as if going though a maze with many tunnels. Until she reached a wooded Jack o Lantern shaped door. She tried incantations and spells but to no effect. A heavy iron lock sealed the door shut. She sensed there was nothing she could do to break it. She sighed as she exited Carol's mind.

"She isn't lying at all." Raven said calmly. "Tell me what did you see?" Robin asked. "I saw Jack o Lantern door and it was locked." Raven replied. "So what are we going to do about her.? Cyborg asked.

Raven looked at Robin. "I know this is a bit much to ask. "I think she should stay with us till we can find her home." She said.

"Are you sure about this Raven.?" "What if she actually does find her home one day? Robin asked. "That may happen one day, but for now she has a safe place with us." Raved replied.

Robin came by Carol. "Is there anything you can remember?." Robin asked. "The only thing I can remember is that my name is Carol." "Your in safe hands with all of us, we promise." Robin said.

Carol did something very shocking. She shot fire at the wall. "How in the world did she do that?" Cyborg said as he fell off the sofa.


	10. hope feels lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this one is short. not much else to say.
> 
> I know this is a weird crossover to some.

Back in Halloween town things were not going well. Carol had been missing for over an hour. They checked all of her hiding spots, but they didn't find her at all. Sure sometimes she stayed out past bed time on occasion but she was never this late.

It was a couple of months by the time they gave up looking for her. Lantern didn't give up hope of finding her sister. Although it was hard for Lantern to sleep at night. Carol used to read stories to Lantern before bed.

"This is my fault, I shouldn't of bugged her that much." Lantern said. "Please don't be like that Lantern, it wasn't anyone's fault." Sally said. "Just leave me alone." Lantern shouted as she went to her room.

Jack and Sally also felt down about Carol missing, but they felt they had to act okay for Lantern. "Should we go talk to her?" Sally suggested. "No, maybe some alone time is what Lantern needs now." Jack said.

Many people told Lantern to give up on finding her sister. She refused to believe she was gone for good. Jack and Sally were more protective of Lantern even since Carol went missing.  
Jack partly blamed him self as well, he felt he should of kept a closer watch on her. Sally felt so powerless, she wished she could of figured out what had happened.

Zero seemed to fly at a slow pace these days.

Mean while at titans tower, Carol was practicing using her powers. Raven worked with her each day. She taught her to use her powers for good. Carol however sometimes enjoyed the occasional prank. Not everyone in jump city was accepting of her powers.

Some kids and adults alike were afraid of Carol's powers. She felt lonely sometimes because of that.


	11. Terra and Carol

An old ally of the Teen Titians returned. Her name was Terra, she had a very rough past. She was once brain washed by slade, then turned to stone. Later on Terra was some how revived but lost her memories.

Well now some of her memories returned and she rejoined the titans once more. Raven took Terra to her old room. She thanked Raven then she laid down on her bed to stare at the ceiling.

Carol walked in so quietly and sat next to her. "So are you new here too?" Carol asked.  
"Not exactly." Terra replied quietly. "Carol made a bunch of books float from the book shelf with her telekinesis." Terra stared at the books in amazement. "You got powers too?" Terra  
exclaimed.

Carol nodded for yes. "If you have been to this place before, why did you leave it?" Carol questioned. "It's a long story, and I couldn't remember my friends for awhile." Terra replied.

"My name is Carol, I have been here for a couple months at least." Carol said. "Where are you from?" Terra asked. "I don't know, I can't even remember. "That must be rough, anyway my name is Terra."

"It's nice to meet you, also sorry if I woke you." Carol replied. "You didn't wake me, I was just relaxing here." Terra replied. Terra was a bit of a tom boy. She usually would wear a black top with shorts. Her hair was blonde and she has blue eyes.

Carol these days would wear one of Raven's older outfits from when she was younger.


	12. Carol and Terra part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol isn't going to allow terra to be left behind.

Later that day Carol and Terra went into another room where a an old piano was. Something very strange started to happen. Carol uses her telekinesis, to make the piano play. She looked as if she was in a trance.

She made the piano play a song. It was the first few notes to this is Halloween. After the song was done playing, Carol went back to normal. "Where did you learn that song from?" Terra asked. "I don't know at all, for some reason it just came to me." Carol replied.

Mean while in the computer room starfire was singing along to a my little pony video. She had no idea anyone was watching her. Robin walked right in on her. "uhhh starfire what are you doing?" Robin asked. "I was trying out the earth custom of singing along to you tube videos."  
Starfire replied.

"if you say so starfire." Robin said as he awkwardly walked out. Starfire selected another video and began to sing again. Beast boy sneaked in and he couldn't resist recording. Starfire quickly caught him. "that is an invasion of my privacy." She said as she whacked him on the head then tossed him into the hallway.

Cyborg just happened to be walking by and beast-boy landed on him. Everything was fine until the tower began to shake like it was going to break apart. "What the hell is going on?" Shouted cyborg.

"This can't be good, We have to find out what's going on." remarked Beast boy. Terra was surrounded by floating rocks. The rocks flew in many different directions. "We must get out now." called out starfire. Some glasses from the kitchen came flying at everyone, the floor started to crack.

The hole got so big that robin almost fell though. Windows smashed in to bits and pieces. Raven went to find Carol and Terra in one of the other rooms. "Get away from her now, it's too dangerous to be here now." Raven ordered." "We can't leave with out her." Carol shouted back.

The floor in this room was breaking apart as well. Carol almost fell but grabbed on to Terra's legs. "Please Carol, leave Terra behind before it get's worse." Raven begged. Terra got more out of control and rubble fell on both of them.

The other titans were worried, they hoped their friends were okay.


	13. safe from the rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :) hope your enjoying this.

Carol and Terra looked battered and bruised from the rubble that fell on them. Terra was unconscious, but the weird thing was Carol didn't feel much pain. Carol tried to wake Terra to see if she was alright.

Mean while, Raven, Starfire,Robin, and Beast-boy were digging though the rubble to free there friends. "Do you think they survived?" Beast-boy asked. "Let's hope so." replied Robin. Beast-boy transforms into a mole so he could dig even deeper.

Starfire burned up some of the rocks with her star-bolts. Robin used an ordinary shovel. Cyborg used a drill attachment on his arm so he could dig faster. Hopefully they would reach Carol and Terra in time before they ran out of air.

Raven didn't want to show it but she was very nervous. Even though she had known Carol for less then a year she was already quiet fond of her. She also cared for Terra despite the things Terra did in the past.

It wasn't the easiest thing letting Terra back in, but the way the other's saw it is that Terra suffered enough.

Carol knew it wouldn't be easy but she had to try. She used her telekinesis to lift as many of the rocks as she could. She wasn't used to lifting objects so heavy that way at the time. Terra was still unconscious. "I can see them !!!" Starfire excitedly shouted.

Raven made the rest of the rocks float away. Starfire and Cyborg took the girls safely out of the build. Raven was grateful that everyone was alright, but she was very mad at Carol.  
"Do you realize how much you could of gotten hurt?" Raven yelled at Carol.

"I'm sorry miss Raven, I couldn't leave Terra behind." "She didn't mean for this to happen at all." Carol cried. Raven examined Carol's arm, oddly the cuts she did have were not bleeding.

"Does that even hurt?" Raven asked. "No not really,it feels fine to me." Carol said. "Why you ask?" Carol asked. Raven explained that normally sometimes people bleed when they get cuts even if they are from another dimension or planet.

Terra still wouldn't wake up. "Is Terra going to be okay?" Carol asked. "We don't know for sure." Robin replied. "Now our place is a mess, it might take a month or two to fix it up." complained cyborg.

"The important thing is we got out alive. There are worse things then the building getting smashed up" Robin reminded cyborg. Carol sighed. "I guess that means I am grounded." "We will talk about this later. We need to have Terra's injuries looked at." Raven replied.


	14. concern for a friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> very short chapter.

Robin got out the emergency supplies that were hidden outside of titans tower. Starfire, Raven and Beast boy set up the tents. "At least it's not raining." Carol said. Cyborg set up a separate tent for Terra. It was too dangerous to have Terra go to a regular hospital cause of her powers.

Cyborg moved her to the tent on a stretcher. She was hooked up to a machine that would monitor her health. Afterwards Cyborg got bored, so he did something he couldn't resist at all. He borrowed starfire's pet silky who was some kind of mutant moth larva, and placed him on Beast boys back.

Beast-boy was such a spazz. "Ahhhhhhh it's on me. Something has got me. I am doomed." He shouted out. Cyborg was laughing his ass off as beast-boy panicked. Raven was pissed by cyborgs childish behavior. She went to her demon form which was way too scary to even put into words. Cyborgs face turned a pale white and he fainted. Unfortunately Beast-boy saw Raven's demon form so he fainted as well. "Much better", mumbled Raven as she went back to setting up camp. "You kind of over did that. Did you really need to scare them that much?" Robin asked. "Yes, they were goofing off when they shouldn't have." replied Raven.

Carol went to Terra's tent to check on her. Terra was unconscious, her heart was still beating. She stayed by Terra's side for a long time that day. Starfire walked in when Carol wasn't looking. "She will get better, She just needs time to heal." "Just sitting here won't make her get well sooner." Starfire explained. "I know but I feel so powerless that I wasn't able to help her. " Carol replied. "Carol listen, you did your best, why can't you believe that?" Starfire asked.

"Maybe I just don't belong here." Carol mumbled as she left the tent. Starfire tried to follow her. Carol turned around, she shouted "Do not follow me, I want to be alone."


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you don't know what zorka berries are. then just re watch some episodes of the teen titans animated cartoon. 
> 
> not the shitty teen titans go cartoon.

Carol sat alone beneath some tree's far from the camp site. She sometimes wished she never had powers in the first place. Now and then it was hard for to see what good her powers could do for others.

Mean while Raven wasn't too pleased at all that Carol wondered from the camp site. She went to go look for her. "She is so grounded when I find her." Raven remarked. She sent out a probing thought to find exactly where Carol was hiding.

"Why are you hiding out here ? Do you know how dangerous it is to explore this island all alone?" Raven shouted at her. "Sometimes I don't care, It doesn't matter." Carol replied.  
"It matters to our team, no one gets left behind." Raven explained to her student.

"Someone in the city once said to me that I am nothing but trouble." Carol replied. "You shouldn't listen to that one person, what they said isn't true." Raven replied. Carol followed Raven back to camp. She really didn't say much on the way back. Starfire offered everyone some zorka berries from her home planet. No one wanted to try them.

That didn't make starfire down. She happily ate the zorka berries her self. Beast-boy was making some tofu burgers over the fire that robin made. While everyone else ate, carol went back to Terra's tent. Carol hardly touched her food at all.

It took about 3 months to repair the tower. Terra still remained unconscious. As Terra slept, and slept. She was having an awful dream. She saw images of titans tower completely destroyed and her friends gone.

Starfire felt Terra's head, it was the start of a flu. Terra had a high fever, and her health readings didn't look good. Terra was watched closely in her room.


	16. Terra wakes up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah there are lots of pop culture stuff in here. deal with it.

As Terra slept she had a dreadful dream. She saw visions of slade destroying her friends, and anyone she cared about. She tossed and turned on her bed. She could hear his eerie voice as if he was actually there.

She finally woke up with a scream. "Come on now Terra,I'm not that scary." "You what is really scary, miss Raven's cooking." Carol said. "How long have I been sleeping?" Terra asked with a worried look on her face.

"You have been unconscious for about 3 months. You were hurt badly, but the worst isn't over yet. You got the flu now." Carol explained. "That earlier joke about Raven's cooking didn't make me feel better." Terra complained.

"Sorry, you couldn't blame me for trying." "What in the world were you screaming about?" "It wasn't anything I did right?" Carol asked. "No it was nothing you did at all, It was something awful about my past." "I don't wish to speak of it." Terra replied.

"Well if you ever want to talk about it, you can always talk to me. " Carol said as she left the room. Terra went back to sleep. In the computer room Beast-boy and cyborg were trying a new computer game.

"What kind of weird game is this?. How come the family is clueless to the fact that this guy is an octopus?" Cyborg asked. "Come on cyborg that is what makes it funny. I saw some guy called pewdiedie play it online." Beast-Boy replied while doing his best pewdiepie imitation.

Cyborg shook his head. "Beast-boy don't quit your day job." "You are not funny all of the time." Cyborg said. Beast-boy ignored his best friends words as he played the game octodad.

Robin walked in to see what they were doing. "Okay whoever made that one had too much free time." Robin remarked. "Your only saying that because your too uptight sometimes." Beast-boy replied.


	17. Happy Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a little halloween fun with our characters.
> 
> yay. XD

It was now a year since Terra came back, and since Carol moved in. Terra's powers till got out of control sometimes, but not as bad because Carol became good at calming her down over time. This impressed the other titans.

Anyway, lately Carol was feeling down about not finding any other clues besides her golden jack o lantern necklace. She was given a new pet, a gift from Raven. It was a weird yellow creature with stripes on it's back.

The small yellow creature walked up to Carol, it jumped on her bed. "What in the world is this?" "I never seen one before. It doesn't bite does it?" Carol asked. "It's a rare creature known as a pikachu. It's a very popular pet from Japan." "I thought a pet would help take your mind off your troubles." Raven explained.

Pikachu looked at Carol and smiled. He did a flip over one of the pillows on the bed. "I think we will be good friends, won't we pikachu?" Carol said as she petted him on the head.  
Pikachu nodded as if saying yes.

"Come on, your friends are waiting to go trick or treating." " Raven reminded Carol as she left the room in a hurry. Carol dressed like her mentor, even during Halloween. She did that cause of how much she looked up to Raven.

Terra was dressed like a rock climber, while beast-boy didn't need a costume because of his shape shifting powers. The rest of carol's friends included, Argent, and Jinx. Jinx once worked with the mischievous group the hive five, but she later reformed to join the teen titans.

Starfire,Cyborg,Beast boy, Robin and Raven were unsure of letting her join. Terra, and Carol talked the group into giving Jinx a chance. Jinx developed a strong bond with Terra,Carol and Argent. Not much to say about Argent, she really didn't say much. Argent loved designing outfits. She hoped to have her own fashion line one day. Her powers involved shooting energy beams from her hands, and she could fly.

Jinx has the power to cause anyone bad luck. She wasn't called Jinx for nothing, and was known to have a crush on Wally west aka kid flash. "Please can I come with you? I always wanted to try the earth custom of trick or treating." Starfire begged. "Sure star you can come with us." Carol replied.

"Well try not to get too scared by the haunted houses and costumes." Robin joked. Starfire shook her head as she followed, Terra, Argent, Jinx and Carol. "I guess she didn't think you were funny" Laughed beast boy. Robin whacked Beast boy with a pillow. Raven rolled her eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Oogie's boys again

That night was nice for the most part, except for a little bit of wind. It made the leaves dance and rustle in the night time sky. The moon was a full moon, it glowed like a candle in a dark room.

Most people hated creepy nights like this because it reminded them of those old time horror films that featured ware-wolfs,vampires, mummy's, and witches. Unknown to the other trick or treators there were some that were not from jump city. "Why did we come to this place?" Shock asked. "I heard this city is one of the best places to get candy." Barrel said. "Why didn't you say so, you idiot." Lock said.

That very same night Jack was out scaring a bunch of unsuspecting people in jump city. It was one of his favorite things about Halloween. Just seeing random people run in terror would bring much joy to the pumpkin king. He would never hurt anyone, just scare them. The only ones he would ever hurt if it was one who would threat his friends and family. Tonight helped keep his mind off his troubles. Back at home he would ask no one to talk about the night Carol went missing. He was heart broken about it like the rest of his family, but it was hard for him to even talk about.

Lock,Shock, and Barrel noticed Jack then ran for it. Oogie contacted lock though some wrist communicator. "Remember you got other work to do besides trick or treating. Find me more bugs so move it!" Oogie said. "We will find more bugs soon so chill." Shock replied.

Unknown to Starfire, Terra,Carol, Argent and Jinx something or someone was lurking in the alleyway. Pikachu stayed back at the tower because it wasn't the best night for pets to be out. The shadowy figure came close to the group, they froze in terror unsure of what to do.


	19. The Unknown reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Carol runs into Jack.
> 
> Sadly she doesn't remember him. He can't even tell it's her because of carol's human form.

"Is this the earth custom of a prank?" Starfire asked. "I don't think so star." Carol replied. The mysterious creature cast a large shadow over them. It was hard to tell what it was. It's eye's glowed in the dark.

"whatever this earth creature is, I won't let it bug us." Starfire shouted as she shot a star bolt at it. "That isn't fair !!" "You will regret you gambled your luck with me" The voice shouted out at them.

Jinx blasted the creature with some of her power as well. "Now you have made me mad, you'll regret that." It shouted out. "Come on, lets take this punk down. We can't let it scare us."  
Carol exclaimed.

"But we don't know what we are dealing with. That things eyes are giving me the chills." Terra complained as she hid behind starfire. "I say we run for it." Carol suggested to her friends. "Come on us run from a fight? That isn't our style at all." complained argent.

Starfire shot more starbolts at the mysterious creature. It seemed to back off, the group ran before they knew for sure. "Do you think we are safe now?" "I don't want to run into whatever that monster was earlier." Terra said.

"We are safe as long as we keep the group together." Starfire replied. Carol wasn't paying attention where she was walking and bumped into someone."she looked up to see someone that was very tall. "I am sorry sir, that was my fault'" "I should of been paying better attention to where I was walking." Carol stammered as she bushed some dirt of her costume.

"It's quite alright,this could of happen to anyone." "You shouldn't be hard on your self, it wasn't on purpose." He said as he fixed his bat bow tie. "Is everything okay?" Starfire asked. "It's nothing to worry about, I just ran into this person by mistake." Carol replied.

"Are you new to this area sir ?" Starfire asked him. "Well you could say that. I am visiting from outside the city." He explained. "If you want you could walk with us for a bit." Starfire said.

"Well I do have some time to kill before I go home." "Halloween is my favorite time of year." He said. The group went to the different buildings to pick up some candy. They hoped that the strange creature from earlier wouldn't show up again.

"We forgot to ask what is your name sir?" Carol asked. "I'm Jack." He replied. Carol introduced her friends, Starfire,Terra, Argent and Jinx. "What do they call you?" He asked Carol.

"I'm Carol Roth." "I use the same last name as my mentor." she told him. "That is a pretty name." He replied.


	20. the unknown reunion part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> not much to say. anyway I hope to have more stories ready for you.

"What do you think that creature was?" Starfire asked. "Perhaps it's best we don't know." Carol replied. "Did you get a good look at what it was? "He asked. "No sir we had not, but we do know it has yellow glowing eyes."

Jack didn't like the sound of that at all. He knew all to well that shadow clones always had glowing yellow eyes. Perhaps it was a good thing he is with this small group for a bit so he could help them.

He was very certain this place would be in trouble if there are shadow clones about. Carol took a crunch bar out of her bag. She didn't seem to care that she got a little chocolate on her costume as she ate the crunch bar.

"I wasn't that scared earlier." Terra complained. "If you weren't scared them how come you hid behind starfire." Carol teased. "I was just observing from a safer distance." Terra complained.

All was well until many copies of the same creature from before showed up. "Just great, it brought clones." Carol said in a very annoyed tone. Terra,Carol, Argent and Jinx put down there candy bags. "Come on we aren't going to run this time." Carol said.

"Let's get them." Jinx replied. Starfire shot some starbolts at the shadow clones. Terra, and Carol attacked together. Jack joined in the fight as well. "stay out of this Jack, I got plans for this world." The shadowy figured laughed.

"Leave their world out of this, you were banished to your place for a reason." Jack shouted out. "You always get in my way bone head. "He replied. They kept on fighting the shadow clones till there was only one left. Carol made the last shadow clone float in the air. "Quick take care of this one. I can't keep it up for long, I am still learning." Carol said.

Jack nodded as he shot fire at the final shadow clone. "You and your new friends will pay for this Jack, I swear it." The final shadow clone shouted as it vanished. "Why did that creature wish to take over our home?" Carol asked. "Not sure, but I am glad it's gone" said Terra as she shivered.

"I didn't think it was that scary. Exclaimed Jinx. "Big deal we have seen worse monsters then that." complained argent as she fixed her hair. Starfire helped them pick up there candy bags.

"Sorry I must be on my way." "It's almost time for me to go home." Jack said. "That person you were speaking of. It seemed to be someone you knew." Carol asked. "Yes but I wish I could tell any of you about it." "I really can't tell you much about where I am from. It has to remain a secret, even from you kind strangers." Jack explained.


	21. The end of our story

It was quiet for the time being. It was very quiet until Jack heard a certain trio of trick or treators arguing near bye. Jack shook his head. He wasn't thrilled that Lock,Shock and Barrel were in the same area as him.

"Lets scram." Shock said in a nervous tone. The trio tried to run but it was no luck. They were surrounded by Jack,starfire,Terra,Argent, Jinx and Carol. "If you were involved in anyway with the shadow clones coming to this city, your going to be working at the witches shop for a long time." "That's not fair." Lock complained as he raised his plunger in his hand.

When Barrel saw Carol he backed away a bit, because he knew what Jack didn't know. "Did I do something wrong?" "He looks as me as if he seen a ghost." Carol said. "Maybe he is just scared of your costume." Jack teased.

"Anyway, I must be on my way for sure this time." Jack told them. "Have a safe journey back to where ever your from." Carol said. "Same to you and your friends miss Roth." He replied as he walked back to the woods with Lock,Shock and Barrel.

As he walked back home with the trio he kept wondering what made Barrel back up the way he did. He puzzled and puzzled but he couldn't figure it out at all. Maybe later on he would figure out the mystery for himself.

Lock,Shock and Barrel were sent to work in the witches shop. Oogie was very unhappy that his plan had failed. He hoped that with Carol missing he could take over the humans world and Halloween. His so called beautiful plan failed. Well most of the plan failed, he felt he partly one cause Carol was still missing.

As for titans tower, there were many more adventures. Carol and her team improved over time. By the time Carol turned 13 she began to go on adventures on her own along with her pet pikachu.

Hopefully one of those adventures would lead to more answers on where she is from.


End file.
